


When The Light Saved The Dark

by Raeskywalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: When you turn 16, 2 quotes appear on your wrists. The first thing your soulmate says to you and the last.When Sting turns 16 he spends hours looking at the 2 quotes. "Where am I?" and "Never forget me Sting, I love you."Then when a raven-haired stranger staggers into Sabertooth collapsing right there Sting rushes to his side and without meaning to he reads the raven-haired boys own quotes."What do you remember?" and "Don't leave me, Rouge I need you."Join the 2 boys as they are both thrust into friendship, humour, angst and love.Other ships later on may include:Gratsu or NaluGajeelxLevy





	1. The Mysterious Boy

Sting stood a rigid statue, over the request board as he mumbled to himself his eyes fluttered from request to request.

Finally, his eyes spotted a small request as he read the flimsy paper in ecstasy. He grinned, eyes lighted up and yanked it from the board, as he strode over to where his friend Rufus sat having a makeout session with his soul mate.

Sting mentally groaned as he called to Rufus.

"Hey Rufus, go on a quest with me." He whines, Rufus ignores him french kissing the blonde.

Sting had a great idea, a mean grin plastered itself upon his face as he disappeared, as he returned a few minutes later with a teacup, full to brim with freezing water. As he drained the teapot upon the two lovers, the blonde let out a blood-curdling squeal so loud that Sting had to physically cover his ears.

When the aggravating girl finally stopped screaming, she glared daggers, make-up blotched as it streamed down her face, hatred written clearly. Sting couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as she turned upon her heel and stormed out the door.

Sting turned back to Rufus who had the ghost of a smile upon his lips, Sting sat opposite him, upon a rickety old chair.

"I don't understand why you tolerate her," Sting said as he gestured towards the open guild door.

Rufus shrugged, "I have to, she's my soulmate." Sting, not for the first time begged what higher source was up there that his soulmate was a wizard and not anything like Jessica or whatever her name was. He unconsciously rubbed the cursive black writing engraved in his inner wrist, as he handed Rufus the flimsy paper. Rufus grinned as he scanned the request,

"Wow" he whispered amazed, Sting nodded and he repeated the question,

"Will you come with me on a quest?"

Rufus bit his lip as he thought about it, but before he could reply, Jessica or whatever her name is had come back, almost seemingly showing more skin than the last outfit, how that was possible Sting didn't know. Her make-up was not only fixed but, applied thicker. She plopped herself next to Rufus, snuggled up to him as she glimpsed at the paper.

"What's this?" She asked as she plucked it from Rufus' grasp before Sting can protest or snatch it back. "But babe." Her winey, obnoxious voice was making Sting insane. "You promised to take me on a holiday." Rufus shrugged apologetically and Sting exhaled deeply, as he walked towards the bar as he sat down on a stool and ordered a cocktail, his friend Hunter handed it to him.

"Whats up?" He asked as he took a seat opposite him.

Sting sighed "I honestly don't know. I want to go on a quest, but Rufus won't go with me because he's with Jess" he snarled Jess's name.

Hunter ran his hand through his curly blue hair.   
"I know you're annoyed and bored, I would go with you but I can't," he says gesturing towards his hand trapped in a sling.

Sting takes a sip of his drink "I just wish.." but he trailed off and tensed as he catches a scent of someone new. If midnight and shadows could have a smell that's what he smelt. He sniffed again, the smell coming stronger and he could smell a mixture of blood, a lot of blood caught in the new scent.

"Sting?" Hunter confused asks. Sting turned towards the door and a few seconds later it burst open as a dark figure stood against the door, all chatting stops as everyone in the guild stared at the boy.

Suddenly without warning, he plunged forward hitting the ground with a dull thump. Sting was up before he realised and running to the boy with the strange scent. When he reached him Sting takes a better look at him, if not for all the scratches and cuts on his face he looked pretty cute.   
Stop it. he tells himself. Now is not the time.

Suddenly Rufus was next to him, then the whole guild was crowded around the trio. Sting needed them to shut up needing to concentrate on the boy.   
"Get back, give them space!" Sting glanced gratefully at Hunter as everyone nervously steps back, no one wants to get Hunter angry the last time that happened..   
His thoughts cut off by a groan, he stared down at the boy in his arms. He needs to see where he was hurt.

"Rufus," he said, "Do you have a knife?" From the corner of his eye, he sees Rufus nodded and hand him a small dagger. He slowly but carefully, careful not to jar any injuries cuts the layers off the clothes when he was met with nothing, he felt his cheeks burn hot.   
Sting ignores the feeling as he sharply inhaled seeing the true extent of all his wounds.

Deep scars covered the young man's body. Old and new, some are pooling blood and as Sting peered closer he realised they look a lot like Whip slashes!?

Sting sees the man's ribs sticking out everywhere, as Sting swallowed back his anger that someone would treat somebody like this.

He ignored his inner dragon, as it growled. He sees blood dripping from the man's shoulder.

He pulls the cloth back off his shoulder. Shaking a little, at what he finds. An immense sized wound ran down his shoulder to his elbow. It was pooling so much blood and without a second thought Sting forcefully ripped the white shirt he wore and pressed it against the gash. As his shirt started blooming red the young man whimpered, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Rufus," he said his tone serious and nothing like it was a few minutes ago.   
"I need you to grab his legs, we need to carry him to the infirmary." Rufus nods as they both brace for the weight. "1..2..3."

Sting is not surprised to find he is light, too light. In fact, Sting could've carried him by himself, but he didn't in fear of irritating his wounds.

They both heave him and make their way to the infirmary and as they lay him down, the strange boy mumbles something incoherent and Sting felt his heart clench for some reason.

While the others are rushing to get the doctor, he feels drawn to glance at the boy's wrist, the inner wrist was bloody, skin peeling. He can barely see in cursive pitch black writing the words;   
"What do you remember?" 

Sting furrowed his eyebrows, it seems so similar to his quote it wasn't funny. He sighed staring at the boy, questions pounding his head.

Sting slowly makes his way to the other side, scared of what he might find. He shakily turns the inside of his skinny, raw wrists facing him. It read   
"Don't leave me, Rogue, I need you."

Sting shakily stood as the doctor came in and ushered them all out.   
He sat at the bar,   
"Rogue"  
His mind echoed 

"Rogue, are you my soulmate?"


	2. The Protective Soulmate

Rogue blinked blearily confused, his brain fogged as he saw a young man standing over him. He blinked again trying to clear the haze over his eyes.

As Rogue got a better view of the young man, he felt his heart race and his breathing pick up. He smelt like the sunshine, warm and comforting, that Rogue smiled to himself. The young man cleared his throat as Rogue realised he was staring, he shook his head to get himself out of his daydream and he whispers 

"Where am I?" He is shocked to hear how hoarse and raspy his voice is. As he leaned forward and was hit with a full blow of pain, from his shoulder. 

He groaned clutching his bandaged shoulder and slowly lowered himself back down. 

"What do you remember?" The blonde man said, arms crossed out in front of him, leaning against the doorway. 

"I.." He closed his eyes for a second, then shot up ignoring all the pain. "FROSCH!" He shouted eyes wide. His eyes hovered over at Sting. 

"Where is he?!" He says angry and scared. Sting's sky blue eyes narrowed confused and slightly worried. 

"Who?" He asked. Before Rogue could answer, an older man walked into the room. He displayed such an aura of power and authority that all the words Rogue was going say died in his throat. If Rogue had smelt the new man, which he hadn't, but if he did he would've discovered that the man smelt like danger. Like after a huge war and the whole world was just holding its breath... Rogue didn't fail to notice the way the young man stood straighter and the way his eyes flickered nervously from Rogue to the older man. 

"Master, what are you doing here?" Sting said nervously. As the older man ignored Sting and towered over Rogue, he had a long beard that divided into 4 different parts. He had a very oversized necklace, which was blood red. He had wrinkles sagging his face. If it was in different circumstances, if he saw this type of man on the street, Rogue would've laughed. But the man's gaze was so enraged, Rogue only thought of trying not to squirm under the piercing gaze of his terrifying gaze.

"And who is this piece of trash." The voice boomed. Rogue's jaw clenched, he hated people who thought they were better than others. 

"My name is Rogue. Rogue Cheney." He muttered. Sting bit his lip as the man stared a deathly glare at him. 

"Did I ask you? Runt." "Who is he and what is he doing in my guild." he spat and turned towards Sting. 

Guild? Rogue thought. Was he in a guild? Sting strode towards the man.

"He came into the guild and collapsed on the floor," Sting said nervously.

"So you just decided to take him in!" The older man yelled. Sting flinched back as he turned his head towards him. "You decided to take in a weak runt from the street, that probably isn't even a wizard! Do you even know how bad our reputation will be after that!" 

Rogue clenched his jaw, Sting probably saw that he was going to snap back something rude and plastered a pleading expression on his face, shaking his head. 

Rogue breathed out trying to relax, "Actually I am a wizard, and I am part. Well was part of a guild." He didn't know who looked more surprised, Sting or the older man. "What, brat. You got kicked out?" The man sneered. Rogue was getting angry at this guy, who did he think he was. 

"Rogue." Sting said softly. "what kind of wizard are you and what guild are you from?" Rogue smiled faintly, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. The drugs were wearing off he thought.

"My name is Rogue Cheney and I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer." He heard a gasp from Sting, but he continued speaking. "And I was in Fairy Tail." 

The man scoffed "Get out you liar!" He yelled. He yanked the blanket back and pushed him out of the bed, as Rogue fell he gasped as he felt his wounds open again and the back of his head connected with the cold, uninviting wooden floor. 

"MASTER!" Sting said furious, Rogue groaned again as he turned himself over everyone saw the faint Fairy Tail symbol across his bony right shoulder. Sting rushed towards Rogue helped him up and lay back in bed. 

Rogue nodded sleepily and mumbled almost half to himself "I don't even know your name." Sting gave him a soft smile "Sting." 

"Sting.." Rogue whispered. "Thank you." Sting turned around and Jiemma took a step back at the furious expression on his face. "How could you do that to my soulmate?!" He shouted. "I am going to contact Makarov. SO DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" He roared and 

Jiemma scoffed "You had to get such a weak soulmate didn't you?" Sting felt his jaw clench and he only saw red as he punched Jiemma, using light dragon claw. Jiemma flew through the air going through the open door and landing on the nearby wall. 

He turned back towards his soulmate, and he looked so perfect that Sting grinned, blushing as he remembered those scarlet coloured eyes piercing his. He glanced one more time at Rogue and silently closed the door. Little did he know that Rogue was having a nightmare, no he was reliving a memory....


	3. The Horrendous Memory

The first thing Rogue notices is the chilling bite across his arm. An ice-numbingly cold grip, seemingly burning his exposed skin. Rogue's bare back was pressing against the cool brick wall behind him, pushing deep grooves into his back. He winces as his body blooms with seething pain.

"Rogue? You still with me?" a weak voice to the far left of him asks.  
Rogue weakly replies, his voice raw which he assumes was hoarse from screaming.  
"Not going to leave you, Gajeel."   
Even though Gajeel hardly ever showed emotion, Rogue knew he is suffering in a universe of pain. Just like him. He leaves his head bowed, having no strength left to lift it. He started to make patterns within the freezing ground below.

 

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Rogue's nearly silent whisper wouldn't have been audible if Gajeel wasn't a dragon slayer.  
Gajeel coughs weakly, wheezing out each word, "Knowing gramps, he will be searching for us all throughout the land." 

Rogue pictured the bright and cheerful guild with all the incredible mages. He was suddenly lost within his precious memories. Rogue pictures Natsu, hot-headed and annoying, but still upbeat and resilient no matter the circumstances. Gray, laid-back and calm, but very protective of his friends. Lucy, the newest member, clever and kind, even though he didn't know much about her, Rogue could still see she was a good person. Erza, serious but awkward. She's still very genuine and strives to do the best at everything. They, along with everyone else, are the few who make Fairy Tail one giant family.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short. Rogue heard the menacing metallic door creak open. He could hear the loud pounding of his heart in his ears, sweat dripped from his face. The mere thought of that damn door sent a rush of dread down his spine. Something within his mind chanted a simple plea like a mantra.A young man emerged from the darkness of the daunting door. Rogue knew what was about to happen. He felt as though he would gag his stomach up if he had eaten anything. Fear tingled across his body. As he entered the small room, Rogue spotted what seemed like a large metal pole at his side. The same man started his torture sessions all the same. Rogue stayed covered his mouth, not trusting himself to speak.  
"Go to hell." Gajeel spat with as much venom as possible.  
The same disgusting man spoke with a low grumble, "You're already there."  
The shadowy figure walked slowly towards Rogue first. Rogue felt as though everything was in slow motion. The panic set within Rogue. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run and leave this horrible place. No matter what he wished for, Rogue knew it wouldn't be enough to escape. He could fully comprehend the situation, his head was yanked backwards and as he smelt the man's foul breath he saw the sadistic glint in the man's dark eyes. Before Rogue knew it, the icy chains that were once pinning him, disappeared. He couldn't move his numbing arms, as they had been locked into the same position for...days? Weeks? Months? Even Rogue didn't know how long he had been there.

"Stay still!" The man barked orders as though he were a commander of an army. Rogue tried fighting against the man, trying to escape to freedom. There was a light at the end of the tunnel that Rogue couldn't quite reach.  
"Kneel down you pig!" The young man spat at Rogue, obviously getting frustrated with his fighting.Rogue fought with every fibre of his being. He was begging just to be free from this disgusting place. He wanted nothing more but to escape with Gajeel and never have to feel this pain ever again. But, nothing listened. Rogue struggled as much as possible to just escape from the stone hard grip of the young man. As the man brought out the same metal rod, Rogue wanted to throw up all over again. His heart pounded feverishly, his head dripping with sweat, he felt tears in his horror filled eyes.

"No.." Rogue whispered, sounding lost within his internal screams.  
"No!" As he started fighting more, trying to escape.  
"Rogue!" Gajeel concerned flooded his scream.  
Rogue was fully hysteric. Gajeel's screams just pulled him over the edge. He was lashing out and trying to attack or hold on to anything he could. He needed to claw his way to freedom along with Gajeel.  
Rogue suddenly saw the metal rod spark to life. His insides did a flip as he knew there was no escape this time. The man turned to Gajeel this time.  
"What a shame we had to waste such a pretty face." The man let out a low chuckle, residing within him. Rogue suddenly turned towards Gajeel, pleading with his face for Gajeel to save him from his inevitable death.  
Rogue let out an ear splitting scream that could be heard a thousand miles away. Tears streamed out of his eyes and his body twitched violently, begging for the blistering pain to just stop. The smell of burning flesh flooded everyone's senses like a tidal wave. The pain within Rogues back was unbearable.  
The burning pain suddenly stopped. Rogue knew that he had never been more relieved in his entire life. Once the pain stopped, Rogue was kicked towards Gajeel. He was too exhausted to care anymore. Rogue noticed Gajeel inhaling sharply. The burning flesh produced a bright guild mark between his shoulder blades. He knew that the mark would be there forever.


	4. The Terrifying Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the word Nora from noragami, if you are a nora you date people who aren't your soulmate.

Sting nibbled his inner cheek, developing a small bulge. He sank his teeth deeper until the bulge tore, fragile like a tissue. A careless habit he picked up from Rufus helping ease his anxiety. Shoulders sagged like they carried an abundant burden, slowly dragging him down as he hesitantly activated the Lacrima.

The static from a broken TV channel filled the orb as he spoke with as much certainty as possible, his loud voice echoing into the mirror crystal.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail."

The sphere flickered then projected a faint image of Makarov, Sting stared as the screen cleared and the image became more vivid.

Sting had only seen Master Makarov once, at the beginning of this year when he attended the guild master meeting when Master Jiemma was injured. Technically he wasn't supposed to go since he wasn't a guild master, but the meeting was very important and the guild masters had made an exception. He remembered Master Makarov very well as the drunk one, but he could tell that by the way chatted he cared very much about his guild members and he had wisdom beyond years.

Sting was shaken out of his thoughts by a startling cough and as he glanced at the sphere. He was shocked to see Master Makarov who seemed to age 100 years compared to the last time, he seemed tired and weary, drained of life. 

He had more creases and lines that he reminded Sting of a scrunched up piece of paper, strained a heavy tension in the air.

"Master Makarov." Acknowledging him respectfully, it wasn't required to call him master but he liked to be respectful and he looked up to him.

"Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, do you need something?" His voice sounded so drained of life, unlike the warm, joyous one and Sting momentarily wondered what made him change in half a year.

"Yes.. um, I was wondering if I could ask you about something." He said apprehensively.

Master Makarov, crushed his eyebrows confused. "Where is your guild master?" He asked.

Sting grimaced as he pictured Jiemma passed out, maybe he had gone too far... 

"He is... a bit busy right now." Master Makarov acknowledged understanding that sometimes, Jiemma didn't appreciate his family enough.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

Sting shuffled from foot to foot, his anxiety fastening his lips together as he eventually forced the words out of his jaws. "Do you have...Did you... Do you know a boy named Rogue Cheney"

As soon as his those words were uttered Master Makarov turned as pale as death itself, his thick eyebrows upturned, his expression between furious and plain distraught.

"Master..?" Sting said alarmed.

"Do you have any information about him." He demanded.

Sting alarmed actually took a step back, puzzled didn't even start to describe what he was feeling.  
"Umm... I don't know, but a boy came into our guild claiming to be a Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail."

If possible Master Makarov blanched even more as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you sure.." Master Makarov whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sting said perplexed.

"Jiemma didn't tell you." It wasn't a question.

"Tell me what?" Sting was getting restless, he had no idea what was going on.

"Rogue Cheney along with another member of our guild, Gajeel Redfox disappeared 3 months ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue jolted awake, sitting upright. Taking deep breaths as his eyes bore into his shaky hands.  
"It was only a dream." He said aloud trembling. "It was only a dream." He repeated chocking back a sob.

He sat there, losing all sense of time as his memories came flooding back.

Gajeel. The request. The dark guild. Frosch..

He had to find Frosch.

As Rogue clambered out of the bed he delayed, waiting for the world to stop spinning, then he tore out the IV. Grimacing as the drugs halted, he stared down at his wrists gauze laced tight around both, a bubble of blood rises from his vein where he yanked the I.V. out. 

His mind flickered to a time when he was chained up as he shook his head trying to clear his head. If he thought about back then even a little...

His mind roamed back to Frosch, as he stumbled out the room clutching his shoulder trying to hold in his sobs as the memories threatened to submerge him.

He glanced beneath him and observed all the people in the guild roaring and cheering, he swayed before steadying himself as he decided.

Rogue couldn't struggle down those stairs if he wanted to, he knew he would never have that much strength. He was already running on reserves, besides if he did make his way down the stairs someone would definitely force him to return to the stuffy, suffocating room. So he slammed his eyes shut, concentrating and the cacophony of noise faded to a dull ringing in his ears.

As Rogue appeared in an abandoned alley he collapsed onto his hands and knees shaking so severe he could hear his bones clanking together. 

Spots danced in his vision, as he clutched upon a garbage bin, supporting his weight. He tripped, stumbling sending him crashing down into a black oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What!" Sting shocked, cried in disbelief.

Master Makarov didn't even blink, sighing 

"Jiemma should've told everyone in your guild."

Sting felt the Fairy Tail's master words soak into him as he lowered himself onto a chair.

"He is so focused on himself he doesn't care about anyone else," Sting said a mixture of disgust and hurt laced into his tone.

"Sting," Makarov said gently "Can I talk to Rogue."

Sting nodded curtly, as he pictured Rogue, just what had happened in those 3 months...

"Makarov." Stings muffled whisper was muffled as he mumbled, "He is my soulmate. I can't imagine what he's been through."

Makarov smiled softly.

"You can help him, save him from the dark.."

Sting nodded, even though Sting had no idea what Rogue went through, Sting would be there with him. 

All the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sting rapped on the door as it creaked open, he frowned sniffing. There wasn't a trace of Rogue's essence, the only indication that he had once been there was the rumpled bed-sheets and the I.V. 

Sting was frantic as he dashed down the stairs, panicking as different scenarios squeezed through his head. With his mind twisting horrifying what-ifs into his head, he blindly rammed straight into Hunter. They both fell landing against the uninviting stiff floor, Hunter let out a slight gasp as his arm collected with the floor, sending a jolt of pain up his arm. Sting immediately bounced to his feet, helping Hunter up repeatedly apologizing.

"It's fine" Hunter reassured him, rubbing the tough fabric.

Sting's eyes briefly were drawn to the bandaged arm, as he blurted out. "Have you seen Rogue?"

Hunter shook his head "No I haven't, I've been chilling out here." 

Sting without another peep surged forward, out into town trying to find his scent. Though it was a difficult task since there were so many people roaming around. Unique and peculiar smells greeted him around each turn, but Rogues' bizarre odour was nowhere in the village, it was a bit like throwing out a fishing line and expecting one particular fish to eat your bait not impossible, just extremely difficult.

He sprinted around the edge of town crying out to Rogue. He got a few strange glances, snickers and whispers behind his back that he could obviously hear loud and clear. But no Rogue. As he made his way back towards the guild he was Suddenly hit with a familiar smell and he rushed into a nearby alley, 

"Rogue!" Sting said alarmed as he saw Rogue hunched over, scarcely conscious.

Sting propped him up as he said to him, "We need to get you back to the guild, you need to rest."

"No." Rogue said defiant, shaking Stings' arm off.

"I need to find her."

"Who?" Sting questioned.

"Frosch."

Sting felt his heart clench in envy, Rogue kept revealing about this girl named Frosch and she unmistakably extremely meaningful to him. 

He forced the feeling away reassuring himself that Rogue couldn't be that sort of person. He couldn't be a Nora.

Rogue turned to face Sting and he felt his heart melt a little with that pleading expression,

"Please help me find her."

They spent the remainder of the day hunting for 'Frosch' even though Sting still had no clue who she was and by the time he declared it quits Rogue looked utterly depleted of energy, that as they returned to the guild, Rogue dragged his bare feet across the cement, in turn stubbing them, turning them a strange violet colour. . 

As they climbed back up the stairs of the guild, Sting's arm supporting most of Rogue's weight. He heard a voice behind them,

"Sting" He shifted around to find an exceed.

Sting beamed, "Lector" he greeted cheerfully "Did Yukino get sick of you." he teased.

Then he saw his grim expression, and his grin wavered.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly Yukino came into view with a pink object in her palms.

"Yukino?" Stings tone required an answer of why Lector was so grim. Rogue tilts below him, Sting immediately moves Rogues unharmed shoulder over his neck, easily holding upright, if Sting didn't have a tight hold upon him Rogue would've collapsed then and there.

"We found another exceed, just outside of the town." She explained. "It doesn't seem to be hurt bad, but it has a few scratches. She rose up the stairs as the green object came into sharper view, Sting could see it was an emerald cat huddled in her palms, Sting could see that it was wearing a cut up frog suit but he could observe no physical damage.

Rogue gasped softly

"Frosch" he said

Stings eyes widened, Frosch was an exceed.

Sting let out a light chuckle as he said to Yukino

"Follow us upstairs, I'm sure Frosch will be fine."

Sting led Rogue back into bed as he gave Frosch over to Rogue.

Rogue cradled him as Sting requested the doctor and in a few minutes, he was back in, checking his wounds and rebandaging.

But as soon as the doctor got the syringe out, Rogue recoiled.

"Please, don't make me sleep."

"You have to your body is frail and weak."

Rogue noiselessly pleaded with Sting, Stings' face dusted light pink as he stared in Rogues sharp, glowing, claret orbs. Rogues cheeks flushed to the colour of scarlet. His white face turned red as a rose. Red leaked into his cheeks, but he couldn't hide the red glow that came over his face as he gazed in Stings' cool, cerulean eyes that anyone could just get lost in...

The doctor cleared his throat as Rogue snapped back from his thoughts and turned his head away, embarrassed. 

"Sorry Rogue, but the doctor is right, you had quite the adventure today." Rogue hears Sting's silky voice say.

Rogue handed Frosch to Sting as he said

"Look after her."

And the doctor plunged the needle into the raw skin.


	5. The Diminishing Hope

Rogue could tell that the gruesome man was getting impatient. The two of them didn't fight back or cry out anymore, both knowing that their struggle would only fuel the sadistic male who still refused to give his name. Rogue and Gajeel pushed through their agony and told themselves that they would never give up, not as long as they still had hope. Hope that their friends will find them, hope that one day they would be reunited with said friends and escape this disturbing place.

Rogue's stomach barley grumbled anymore, the emptiness created a screaming ache. His inner wrists were raw and bloody from the friction of the cold metal cuffs. When Rogue had the strength, he and Gajeel would make small talk, making sure they didn't forget about their only hope, Fairy Tail. Day by day, Gajeel became less and less responsive. It wasn't until Gajeel stopped replying to anything Rogue weakly coughed out, he knew Gajeel was thinking about Levy. 

She was Gajeel's soulmate and Gajeel often dreamed that one day, one goddamn day, they would break free from this hell and he would be able to see her face one last time. To stare into calming hot chocolate orbs and run his pale fingers through her bright blue hair. To hear her cheerful voice and her hopes and dreams. Gajeel would give up everything and anything in the world, just to hear her soft voice one more time.

Without warning, the two males were startled by the sudden groaning of the metal entrance scraping against the cold concrete. It couldn't be that time already, could it? It seemed as though the psychotic man just walked through the same very door, attacking them until the two of them were laying on the concrete, bloody and bruised with knew scars forming. As he stood there, his dark silhouette loomed against the opening. It was like a scene from a horror movie. His bone-chilling cackle bounced off the walls of the miniature cell. The sadist's pitch black eyes seemed to draw out Rogue's soul, making him forget about his so-called "hope". This forced tears to form behind Rogue's eyes and left him with a small lump in his throat.

"I'm impressed" The young male chuckled slightly. "I didn't the two of you would last this long," He almost spat at the prisoners.

"However," He sighed, faking boredom, "The Big Boss told me to speed things up," His grin flashed within the smallest light source in the room. "Such a pity really, I quite enjoyed our time together" He let out a little snort as if he found this whole situation hilarious. 

Rogue felt his body quiver, once again horrified with the gruesome images flickering through his head. Different scenarios of this exact moment flickered through Rogue's head. This was it. This is when Rogue expected his body to go numb from pain, to scream and thrash about, only to eventually die. His body would roll over to Gajeel, his lifeless eyes stare right into his soul. Rogue almost threw up thinking about it.

The sadistic monster rushed towards Rogue with bad intentions. Rogue barley had enough time to process his impending doom. The next few moments happened in a blur of pain and furry. Freezing hands wrapped harshly around Rogue's straining neck. His air supply was cut off almost immediately, the man was wasting no time in keeping him alive. Rogue's body was sent into a maddening frenzy. His chains clattered as he scratched and tried to fight the hands that crushing his neck. His vision was becoming blurry as black spots flickered around the room. He was slowly giving into the darkness that was cloaking his vision. 

"You son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" A unrecognisable voice shouted out, sounding as if it was spoken underwater. 

Air filled Rogue's lungs as the pressure disappeared. He coughed raspy, his body desperate to retrieve the precious air supply. His surrounding spun rapidly, making him feel even sicker. The pressure had built up within Rogue's head. White spots soon clouded his vision, as if he stood up too fast. He felt as though he had just done a marathon and he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. 

A white-hot pain was slashed across Rogue's left cheek. The force of the impact slammed him into the grey cement wall, creating another force of pain within Rogue's temple. Warm red droplets overflowed onto Rogue's already dirty shirt. He just wanted everything to stop. He hated this pain within his head, he hated everything right now. However, he knew he had to go on, he had to stay strong for Gajeel. 

Those thoughts were ruined once he felt screaming pain ripple down his back, a whip cracking down onto his already scarred back. The dark whip ripped through his shirt, leaving bloody crevasses along his open back. The pain was worse than being crushed underneath a large truck. Rogue crushed the scar forming on the inside of his lip to stop him from screaming out in pain. It was proven useless once the twisted man bore down on his open back relentlessly. His screams echoed throughout the contain cell, racking through Gajeel's skull. 

"STOP IT! Please, I'll do anything!" Gajeel begged.

The haunting pain ceased. Rogue was finally allowed to breathe again, even if all he could breathe in was the taste of metallic blood. Rogue knew by the pool of sticky red substances that decorated his scarred hands, that the heavy loss of blood could force him to greet the oncoming train of death. 

"Anything?" The man cooed, voice dripping with sickening curiosity. 

Rogue was so close to unconsciousness. The static ring of pain yelled like an airhorn within Rogue's head. His arms shook violently as he tried to stay upright, and not get a face full of his own fresh blood. He struggled to focus on anything in that moment, everything felt like a sickening nightmare. 

"Gajeel, don't! Don't, please don't do this! I can handle this," Rogue made feeble attempts to stop Gajeel from doing something stupid.

Gajeel ignored his cries and maintained eye contact with the sickening man. Rogue pleaded with his eyes for Gajeel to see his message, to re-think his idiotic decision and let Rogue handle this. 

"I, I can...can," Rogue choke out. 

Before he knew it, Rogue's arms gave way, leaving him to fall into his a pile of his own gruesome blood. The last thing he saw, was the man slowly stalking towards Gajeel, holding out the bloody whip. Rogue's vision went pitch black as he welcomed the deafening and chilled silence


	6. Within Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his nightmare Sting comforts Rogue. Makarov speaks to him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Hey guys enjoy, I feel like I am either stretching this out too long or rushing it. Please tell me if that is the case. Gajeel and Juvia didn't join at the same time. Rogue and Gajeel went missing just before Edolas. MILD SPOILERS. I decided to do Gratsu as well so enjoy.

The chair was by far the most awkward and uncomfortable chair in history, Sting had gradually dozed off, but arose when the moon was the only source of light in the room, a cramp in his neck and a crick in his back.

He tried and wasn't bewildered to fail to drift off back into the dream world, so he lay there in the night. 

Silence cut off by his groaning as he shifted, trying to find a position that agreed with him. He glanced at the boy in the bed, an adorable blush bordered his face and he was thankful it was dark.

It was tranquil, a calm night. The only thing he could hear, was Rogues breathing, which relaxed him. He closed his eyes his lips twisting upwards. His ears picking up the slightest bit of sound, he didn't hear it at first, but then his eyes flickered open and he scanned the room searching for the threat, fists clenched at his side. Tense ready for someone to jump out and attack him. 

Stings eyes landed on Rogue as the boy mumbled incoherently twisting his head from side to side. He scanned for any sign of danger and was confused when he didn't see any. 

"Rogue?" Sting whispered, thinking he was awake. When Rogue answered with a whimper something clicked inside him. Rogue was gone for months, who knew what he had been through. He was having a nightmare. He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid as he stared concerned at Rogue.

Sting tried to rouse him out of his sleep, as Rogue's mumbles became louder and his movements became more intense, he lightly placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder. Sticky and hot from sweat as he shook him tenderly.

"Rogue!" Sting's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter.

His voice startled Rogue out of his unfathomable nightmare. His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs. His heart pounded against his chest. 

Rogue trembled, The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him. Even his breaths trembled. He swallowed and once again turned to see the endless darkness of his room. He couldn't see anything. Abruptly warm arms wrapped themselves around him and as he struggled to push the arms away they pulled him closer, into Sting.

They sat like that for who knows how long, as Sting mumbled words of encouragement towards Rogue and as Rogue buried his face into Sting's shoulder sobbing. Finally, as the sobs calmed down, Sting gently lay him back down and snapped his fingers, whispering a spell and suddenly the room is engulfed in a white glow. 

Sting slowly gets up and as he goes to leave he says to ROgue, "I'll be back." and after that, he leaves, not before switching the light on. Rogue shakily brings his hand towards his throat, still felt like he was being choked, he knew that even though he couldn't see it. He knew that there was a dark bruise there. Sting came back into the room holding a stylophone cup, he hands it to Rouge and as he takes it, he watches the liquid slosh in the cup as his hands still shook an uncontrollable earthquake. He brings it towards his mouth and dryly swallows. As the water flows into his open mouth it soothes him and he relaxes. Rogue looks towards Sting holding his gaze then breaking it embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I.." Rogue trailed off as Sting softly interrupted him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Sting reassured him.

Before Sting knew it, he started talking. He told Rogue about his friends, how he came into Sabertooth. He told Rogue how he met Lector, He told Rogue about Weisslogia which Rogue shocked asks 

"You're a dragon slayer?" 

Sting plasters his signature grin on his face "Yep, not only that but I am a white dragon slayer. Meaning that you are me are made for each other." 

Sting slung his arm around ROgues' shoulders. When Rogue shook him off he faked pretending being stabbed in the chest.

Sting wanted to ask about him, wanted to badly ask about his time at Fairy Tail. But was worried. Worried that Rogue wasn't ready to talk so he settled with "How was it at Fairy Tail."

Rogue smiled faintly, "One word, chaotic."

There was a rapping at the door, that stirred them both out of their thoughts, then a clearing of a throat.

They were both shocked at the sunlight pouring through the dark curtains, and through the now open doorway.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Rufus' voice drifted through the room.

Sting grinned "Rufus, no not at all. Whats up? Decided to stop hanging around with Jess?"

Rufus shifted in the doorway, "Master kicked her out." He said sadly "I'm sorry I treated you and Hunter disrespectfully."

Sting laughed "Wow, an apology from Rufus no less. What has the world come to?"

"It's fine, I understand that you just wanted the best for her."

He snapped his fingers remembering something, "Rogue this is Rufus, Rufus this is Rogue my soulmate."

"Hi" They awkwardly said in unison.

"The reason I'm here is that Master Makarov wants to talk to you." His eyes shifted towards ROgue. Rogue nodded.  
Sting looked at Rogue worried.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine."

Out loud Sting said to him "do you want me to stay."

Rogue hesitated to nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Rogue saw Gramps he did a double take. He looked so worn out.

"Rogue" Mackrov's voice wavered.

"Hi, Gramps." Rogue said, "how are you?"

"Its been chaos, we have gotten a few new wizards."

"We have a water mage named Juvia and a sky dragon slayer named Wendy and of course there is still Natsu.."

Rogue forced a tight smile, Sting saw through it. He saw pain and longing. Longing to return to his family.

Makarov stayed silent for a long time then announces something that leaves Rogue stunned. "Lisanna is alive."

His scarlet eyes widened as he stared in disbelief. "Shes.....alive?"

Makarov nodded a smile widening on his lips making him so much younger, as he started explaining how Natsu and the others found Edolas.

Sting found himself listening to the conversation, intrigued and fascinated.

"How is everyone?" Rogue asked

"Actually the new water mage, Juvia has an immense crush on Gray."

Rogue snorted "How did Natsu take that?"

Makarov sighed "Don't mention that."

The room was left in silence until Rogue softly whispered: "How is Levy?"

Makarov glanced sadly at him, he knew he could lie, but sooner or later Rogue would find out.

"Not well, she doesn't talk much anymore, she just sits drinking tea and crying."

Rogue had a pained look on his face.

"This is all my fault."

Before Sting or Makarov could protest, Rogue smiles wobbly

"Great to catch up with you gramps, I hope I can home one day."

Makarov immediately replied.

"You will always have a home here Rogue."

and his image disappeared.

Rogue took a deep breath and smiled at Sting, Sting could see he was using his every bit of self-control to keep himself from bursting into tears.

Sting also noticed something as Rogue's eyes fluttered shut

Rogue hadn't smiled properly since he met him.


	7. The Genuine Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiemma forces Rogue to leave and Rogue asks him to join Sabertooth, Jiemma agrees if he does a quest.

Sting was shaken out of his thoughts by a dull thudding down the hall, his knuckles turned white as he gripped Rogue's hand in a death grip. Sting's fingernails digging into Rogue's palm, Rogue could hear Sting's increased heartbeat. Panicked.

Rogue squeezed Sting's clammy hand reasurringly and as Jiemma towered over the two, Sting rose up  

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, in a voice so sharp and chiling that it froze him to the bone.

Jiemmas voice demanded respect and portrayed authority.  
"What is he still doing here?" He pointed to Rogue, nose screwing up in disgust.

Sting growled deep in his throat, Rogue could even feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He toppled, collapsing onto the floor as he tried standing and Rogue was hit with a sense of deja vu..

Sting alarmed, rushed to help but Rogue waved him off.  
"I'll go, I'm sorry for causing you trouble." He murmured.

Jiemma nodded curtly before he turned on his heel and marched out the door. His voice bellowing through the hallway.

"You better be out by 12, I don't need fairy tail trash in here. Ruining my guild."

Rogue unconsciously flinched as the harsh words mocked him.  
Sting helped him limp to the bed as Rogue hastily propped himself.

"Why?" Sting's voice shook.

"I couldn't let you get..."

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET KICKED OUT!"

Rogue shyed away from Sting. Sting's voice had reminded him so much of that sadistic bastards voice. 

When Sting finally calmed down, Rogue crawled over to him.   
"I'm sorry, so so sorry. But I couldn't let you ruin your life because of me."

He could feel Sting was going to interrupt so he rambled on his feelings tumbling out.  
"I let so many people suffer because of me, so many people." His voice faltered as Gajeel's face flashed in his mind.

"So many people.. I heard you talk about how fond you are about this guild, your friends. If I take that away from you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Rogue stared at Sting noting the tearstreaks down his face, that was mirrored on Rogue's face. 

They didn't speak they hugged, tight. Afraid of loosing each other.

"Where will you go?" Sting breathed in Rogue's ear.

Rogue squeezed Sting comforting him.

"Back to Fairy Tail."

Sting sucked in his breath.  
"Stay" he begged

"I can't." Sting's voice broke his heart.

"Please, I've been waiting my whole life for you. I can't loose you agian."

Rogue buried his face into the crook of Sting's shoulder, tears swimming in his vision.

He breathed in Sting's smell.   
The beach and Apple pie.

Sting copied Rogue, smelling  
Rain and lemons.

"I don't want you to go.." Sting whimpered.

"I know." Rogue's heart shattered.

Suddenly, Sting stared at him, a fire in his eyes. Rogue could actually picture a lightbulb above his head.

"I'll go with you." Sting uttered.

"No" Rogue said firmly.  
"I will not let you do that."

Sting's eyes filled with tears for umpteenth time.

"I want to stay with you."

Rogue smiled solemnly.

"Help me up, I have an idea."

As Rogue limped through the hallway, Sting supporting him.

"By the way, you owe me another cloak." Rogue breathed out

Sting sniffed clenching on the ripped, jetblack cloak.  
"Fine." 

Rogue halted outside the curly gold sign. 

Master Jiemma, it read.

Without warning, Rogue's plan dawned on Sting.

Rogue sighed and stiffly rapped on the large, oak door.

The door flung open, revealing a furious figure.  
"What." Jiemma spat.

Rogue stood straighter, Sting could feel him quivering through the thin material.

"Mister Jiemma, I would like to join Sabertooth." Rogue made his voice admiring as if he looked up to him.

Sting sharply inhaled, about to protest before he could Jiemma roared a bellowing laugh.

"You, join my guild."  
He snorted. "Tell you what I'll do what I make all my members do, I'll choose a quest for you and if you complete it within a week. I'll make you a mage of Sabertooth. Assuming you come back alive."

Terror fought his way into Sting's stomach, weighing him down.

He panicked, his voice rising an octave as he faced Rogue 

"You can't."

Rogue disregarded his entire prescence and Rogue's ruby eyes bored into Jiemma's.

"I'll do it." Rogue aggrees.

Jiemma scoffs then dissappears into his office before handing Rogue a delicate peice of yellowed paper.

"You leave in an hour." Jiemma's mocking tone reached Sting's ears. 

The door flew shut and before he could control himself Sting threw Rogue down, Rogue winced preparing himself for the yelling.

"Why?" Rogue's shock was clear on his face as Sting inched over to him.

"Why?" Sting repeated as he sat criss-crossed opposite him.

Sting's eyes dancing with fear and worry.

"I'll be fine, I will be back before you know it. Then we will be together forever." Rogue promised.

Sting shook his head. "I didn't want this, is it my fault? Is the reason we met because of me?"

Rogue's expression softened at him "Of course not darling, none of this is your fault."

Sting'sheart soared when he heard Rogue call him darling. 

"But, you're giving up everything to be with me." 

Rogue traced the scar upon his eyebrow.

"I want to be with you Sting."

"But.." He was at a loss for words.

Rogue smilied tenderly. 

A real smile.

Sting had never seen anything more beautiful.


	8. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting is worried about Rogue, Rogue has been poisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N 
> 
> Kurushimu means suffer in Japense, Itami means pain.

Sting marched, left to right, left to right. He had been pacing for the last hour now, no sign of resting, making Rufus insane.

Sting kept wandering if he stopped for even an inadequate second, the what-ifs would bury into his head until he couldn't take it. So he paced and paced, tears wandered into his eyes, as he crumpled, exhausted. Knees up to his chest, he quivered, afraid.

9 Days ago, Sting wasn't frightened of anything. If asked he would snort, replying why would he be scared of anything when he was the strongest mage and could defeat any enemy. 

Rufus soothingly rubbed his back, in circles.

"He'll be alright," Rufus consoled him.

Sting hiccupped him, "I hope so... But I can't stop thinking about if something bad has happened." 

"I just.." His voice wavered as he stared at Frosch and Lector, sleeping peacefully. 

He flashed back to a week ago as he agreed, as Rogue asked him to take extremely careful care of her.

Sting lowered his voice slightly, to almost a murmur, "I just hope he's okay. He should be back by now. It has been over a week."

Rufus bit his lip, he thought the same thing. But he would never tell Sting that, he had to keep his promise to Rogue.

"Promise to take care of him for me. I'll be back in a week." Rogues voice repeated in his mind.

Rufus sighed, he had to do something. Anything to force Sting out of this continuous loop of pacing, crying till he fell asleep then staring out into the distance, trying to find any glimpse of his soulmate.

He shook his friend out of his thoughts 

"Sting."

Sting looked outright drained, not getting much sleep in the last 3 days. "What?" His voice was cracked from all his weeping. 

"You're coming to dinner with me tonight." It wasn't a question.

Sting cocked his head, at the mention of food his stomach growled agreeing. "Is Jess going to be there?" He leaned his head on his arms, all he wanted to do was lie here. 

Until Rogue came back. 

If he came back his mind mocked.  
He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his flesh. 

He WILL come back, he fought.

"No." Rufus' voice barely reached him. "What would Rogue say if he saw you like this?"

Sting pictured Rogue's worried and anxious face staring up at him, pictures his voice thick with concern  
"Sting, please don't do this to yourself."

Sting willed himself to compose himself as he replied hostile "Fine, you can leave now."

Rufus was taken back by the ice in Sting's voice, "Be ready at 6."

Sting didn't make a sound until Rufus has walked out of his apartment and walking down the stairs clip-clopping. Sting didn't cry, he buried his head deep in his arms.

Rogue? Where are you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue couldn't feel anything, he was so numb.  
He was terrified, scared that he would never be able to see Sting's beaming face again. 

His light.  
Light and dark, one couldn't survive without the other.

 

Rogue trembled, it was a crisp and night as lay looking out at the heaven, glancing at the gorgeous sight above him.

Every time he moved, he was blasted with an unbearable pain throughout his arm, which lay dead drenching the concrete in blood.

Rogue knew if he didn't do something he would probably lose too much blood.

But honestly there was nothing he could do, he couldn't remove the knife buried in his flesh. 

He couldn't speak as he was struggling to even stay conscious.

Poison, he thought bitterly. Who knew after all I've been through.

Poison would kill me.

The poison was literally destroying him, half of his body had become useless.

Dead, no sensation.

In the shadows, 2 hooded figures watched through his suffering. Seeming to enjoy his torment.

"Itami, are you sure that this will kill him?" One sceptically asked the other.

"Do you doubt my talents?! Of course. Even if he made it to a hospital, he is as good as dead there is no cure."

"And you are still sending him flashbacks?" Itami asked her younger brother.

"Do you take me for an idiot?! Of course. The dragon slayer already believes it's his fault." Kurushimu spat.

"Excellent, but I do wish we didn't have to kill him. I would have loved to see hin broken. Send him one now, just so we can see the agony and anguish etched on his face." Itami said darkly.

Rogue blinked as a feeling of nausea punched him, he felt so dizzy, the world twirling at unbelievable speeds. 

He just wanted to...

No!  
He scolded himself if he did. He wouldn't wake up.

Rogue's broken breathing grew jagged as the poison began to spread faster. 

Before he knew it, he succumbed to the familiar darkness.

Not knowing if he would ever wake up.

The last thought on his mind was  
I'm sorry Sting.

A.N There you go, I realise how badly written it is but see you next week... sorry its so OOC

Don't forget to vote and comment.


	9. Shattered Beyond Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I've left this for over 1 month I think? I'm sooo sorry but if you want to blame someone blame my beta. They completely forgot about it until I kept nagging them. Anyway, I won't be able to update as fast now that Christmas is coming up. But I will try. Just keep nagging me :) Anyway, this made me cry. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

The two boys ignored the familiar creak seeping from the metal door. A pair of looming shadows slowly crept towards the solemn boys. The dimly lit room barley shed enough light for the beaten boys to acknowledge the quiet shadows until they halted above them. Rogue strained his exhausted neck towards the shadows, his tired eyes widening ever so slightly. Two very familiar faces floated into his blurry vision. 

 

Hope swelled Rogue's heart, fear being replaced with disbelief. A small croak exited through Rogue's lips.

"Gray?" Rogue squinted slightly, looking towards the other dimly lit boy. "Natsu?"  
Rogue could almost feel the speechlessness emitting from Gajeel who was slumped beside him. They were finally free, they could escape this place. All that pain and suffering was finally behind them. Rogue felt the tears of happiness stream down his cheeks, he didn't care he looked weak in front of the pair, he was too relieved to care.

 

Rogue and Gajeel seemed oblivious to the stoned-faced boys. The opposites stared down at the two, saying nothing in return for their newfound reunion. They almost looked like puppets being controlled by clear strings. Rogue and Gajeel didn't notice this. Grey and Natsu looked liked their familiar selves. 

Grey had stripped down to his usual dark blue boxers, leaving his necklace to collide with his chest everytime he moved, his usual messy hair seemed more ruffled than normal. Natsu had his arms crossed threateningly over his checked white scarf. The two bore an expression of hate as if they were looking at their mortal enemy. Their eyes seemed glossed over, all other emotions drained from their faces. Rogue and Gajeel still believed they were there to save them.

 

Gajeel and Rogue were growing impatient as the minutes ticked by. They didn't understand why the opposite couple were just blankly standing there. Rogue and Gajeel could be freed, they were so close to freedom. Why were they just standing there?

The raven-haired boy stormed towards the prisoners, still showing no emotion. Rogue heard Gajeel sigh in relief beside him. They finally decided to help them escape.   
All hope was lost when Grey spoke three simple words. Shivers raced down the imprisoned boys. Fear stuck them as they knew, their rescuers were not the same as they once were. They didn't come here to rescue them. They noticed a second too late.

 

"Ice Make Lance,"

 

Rogue screamed in agony, feeling the intense blow of Grey's true ice power. The feeling of numbness spread across his skin, making him feel sickly. The icicles had stabbed into him, driving him towards the sticky wall. The wall was already caked in their blood from the other tortures they've endured. He felt the old blood seep through his back, mixing with the new wounds that gushed from his abdomen. Rogue continued to mix blood and tears with his screams as he felt another grotesque puncture through his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he desperately clawed at his wounds, trying to stop the overwhelming pain from continuing. Rogue felt sick as he felt the ice physically dig in through his ribs, slowly cracking one by one. 

 

This was worse than Rogue could even imagine.

He looked towards Grey, screaming his name until his voice went raw. Rogue was clinging on to any source of forgiveness or realization of what he was doing. Rogue was met with a blank and icy stare. Why would Grey do this? What caused him to flip out and attack him? Did he not realizing he was hurting his friend?

One puncture after the next, Rogue took each beating. He slowly stopped screaming as loud, the tears flowed, and the pain began to be covered with the feeling of numbness. Rogue was losing his sanity at a fast pace. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. This was the norm now. It was normal to see your own blood decorate the walls. It was normal to feel ice underneath your warm skin. This became normal for Rogue. Even when he noticed Gajeel being attacked with Natsu's "Fire Dragon Claw." He didn't care anymore.

That was when Rogue realized, he was completely broken.


End file.
